French Kiss
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Kyle tiene una duda y cierto pelinegro está más que dispuesto a aclararsela.
**Hola! aquí con un nuevo fic, esta vez Cryle, me vino en un momento de inspiración mientras leía el manga de Super Lovers! He tenido dificultades con mi otro fic de las Tortugas ninja, pero el capitulo sigue en proceso... junto con dos One shots de Kung fu panda que me vinieron a la cabeza cuando vi la pelicula (realmente me vinieron como cuatro ideas). pero bueno, menos blah blah blah y más yaoi/slash xD**

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, quienes sucumbieron al yaoi con el Creek!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **French Kiss**

Kenny lo miró con sorpresa, por un momento su cara se tiñó levemente de rojo y boqueó tratando de formar una frase coherente. Finalmente suspiró tratando de controlarse y meditó su respuesta para, finalmente, no decir absolutamente nada.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Stan – fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de esbozar una sonrisita y guiñarle un ojo coquetamente. Internamente deseaba poder presenciar esa charla y ver la cara del joven Marsh. Pero Kyle había quedado con la duda, sorprendido de que su pervertido amigo no respondiera su pregunta.

Durante el cambio de clases el pelirrojo se aventuró a cuestionarle a su mejor amigo lo que el depravado rubio no había querido explicarle.

-Stan ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- se había acercado demasiado a él, bajando el tono de voz y sonrojándose.

El pelinegro solo regresó a verlo arqueando una ceja con cautela, por alguna razón no tenía un buen presentimiento, un Kyle Broflovski sonrojado sin razón nunca era buena señal. Repentinamente se tensó y tragó con dificultad.

-¿Mmm? Ya la hiciste, pero adelante.

-¿Qué es un beso francés? – ya está. Lo había dicho.

Stan casi se desmaya de la impresión, vio a su amigo a los ojos – buscando los indicios de que eso era una broma -, negó con la cabeza y siguió andando, respirando hondo para no golpear a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, dejando a Kyle con la maldita incertidumbre de nuevo.

Ninguno notó al joven de ojos grises que los seguía a una prudente distancia y que, al escuchar la conversación de los dos chicos, sonrió.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases de ese día, el joven judío caminaba a las gradas ubicadas a un costado de la cancha de baloncesto, había terminado de entrenar para el próximo juego; sus compañeros lo habían dejado marchar en cuento salió rápidamente de las duchas, sin preguntarle nada, pensando que el chico tenía deberes que hacer.

Se sentó con calma debajo de las gradas, desde donde no pudieran verlo y donde solía ir para estar a solas, nadie más que él conocía ese pequeño espacio, por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a su escondite. Fijó la vista y abrió los ojos con algo de asombró al ver quién era.

-¿Tucker?

-Hola, Broflovski – Craig Tucker miraba con un brillo divertido al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Craig ignoró sus preguntas y dijo sin rodeos:

-Yo sé lo que es – se acercó poco a poco al judío, su voz baja y ronca erizó la piel de Kyle, logrando que entrecerrara los ojos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro chico.

-¿Qué es qué? – murmuró Kyle, sintiendo súbitamente la boca seca.

-El beso francés – acercó su rostro hacia Broflovski, tanto, que sus labios casi se rozaban. El pelinegro esperó a que el chico diera el último paso, él no lo pensaba hacer, suficiente estaba arriesgando con estar ahí. El cálido aliento con olor a chocolate llegaba a él y sentía que no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Puedo enseñarte – masculló lentamente el chico de gorra azul.

-Pero… - Kyle ya no sabía ni lo que decía, el olor de Craig tan cerca de él, lo mareaba - ¿No es algo que solo los franceses pueden hacer? – preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente. Alcanzó a escuchar la risa de Tucker antes de que sus labios chocaran suavemente, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Craig sentía el placer y la dicha fluyendo por sus venas, besó a Kyle despacio y cuando empezó a corresponder tímidamente el beso, mordió delicadamente su labio provocando un jadeo en el judío. Lentamente introdujo su lengua en la cavidad humedad de Kyle, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y al sentir el terso órgano perdió todo control sobre sí mismo, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo y besándolo hasta dejarle bien claro lo que era un beso francés.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sintieron la falta de aire, se separaron, ambos jadeando y con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Comprendiste? – preguntó Craig al cabo de un rato en que se mantuvieron en silencio, la voz un poco ronca.

Los iris verdes finalmente se encontraron con los grises.

-¡Vaya Tucker, eres muy bueno enseñando! –Sonrió coquetamente Kyle – Tal vez puedas enseñarme otras cosas más.

Craig entrecerró los ojos, divertido.

-Eso depende, Broflovski ¿Qué obtendría a cambio?

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que me enseñes.

Ambos se miraron por largo rato, sus ojos desprendían un brillo juguetón.

-¿Sabes qué otra duda tengo? – El pelinegro mostró interés y con un gesto de cabeza lo apremió a continuar - ¿Cómo se hace el sexo oral?

Y sin poderlo evitar, Craig rió, deseando empezar sus clases particulares con el pelirrojo.


End file.
